


Roommate Education

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Modern AU, Roommates, Socially Awkward Castiel, Tumblr Prompts, supernaturallyimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on an anonymous prompt about Castiel answering an ad in the paper to be Dean's roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Education

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/59600752000/roommate-education
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

Ding-Dong!

"Coming!" Dean yelled, shutting off the television and heaving himself up off the couch. He’d only been in the apartment for a few weeks, so the couch and television were pretty much the only furniture in the living room.

He threw open the front door to reveal a man with insanely messy dark hair and freakishly blue eyes. Dean realized belatedly that he was staring, and finally managed to ask, “Can I help you?”

"Are you Dean Winchester?" The man asked. His voice was deep, the kind of voice you’d expect from a heavy chain smoker.

"Yes?" Dean knew he sounded uncertain, but he was still distracted. Quite frankly, he’d never seen a man wearing something as boring and unassuming as he was attractive. This guy was hot, Dean objectively noted, but for some reason was dressed in a suit that was too big and a trenchcoat, which he was pretty sure had never been in fashion.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I’m here to inquire about your advertisement for a roommate?" The guy was still staring at Dean with surprising intensity, but he wasn’t staring at him so much as he was staring into him.

Dean felt kind of self-conscious about the attention, ignoring the fact that he’d been pretty much giving Castiel the once-over ever since opening the door. “Oh, cool. Come on in.”

"Thank you." Castiel stepped into the room, glancing around at the bare-bones apartment. "Have you recently moved in yourself?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly and shrugged. “About three weeks now, give or take. I threw out an ad for a roommate because this place is too big for just me, and I don’t make enough at the shop to keep up with rent and get food.”

"Shop?" Castiel asked curiously, still examining the apartment.

"Auto body shop," Dean clarified. "I’m a mechanic."

"Ah." Castiel nodded, as though that made sense to him for some reason. "I teach first grade."

"That’s cool," Dean offered. "Kids are great." He didn’t actually know that many kids, but he’d never had a problem with them. Dogs, on the other hand, were a whole other story.

"I agree," Castiel said with a slight smile. "So, what is it that would make the ideal roommate for you?"

"Um." Dean hadn’t really thought about it. "I guess someone that has a consistent source of cash for rent, likes to be social but knows when to get out of my hair, and understands the sock rule."

Castiel had appeared to be following Dean’s explanation until he got to the final point. He squinted and tilted his head slightly. “The what rule?” He asked.

"You know, sock on the door?" Dean offered, hoping he wasn’t going to have to actually explain what he meant.

"I’m not familiar with this concept," Castiel admitted, looking as though he’d admitted a fatal flaw.

"Geez," Dean complained, rubbing at his forehead. "All right, basically, if I’ve got…you know, female company and I want privacy, I put a sock on the door so you know and give us space. Get it?"

Castiel’s expression cleared. “Ah.”

"Same goes for you too, if you wanted to bring someone back," Dean hastily clarified.

"I sincerely doubt I would need a sock to indicate any time I spend with my female friends," Castiel informed him, smiling slightly.

"Okay," Dean said. He paused, then added, "Wait, are you like into dudes or something? Which is cool, you know, if you are."

"I wouldn’t know," Castiel replied distantly.

Great. So Dean’s potential roommate was a potentially gay virgin. That wasn’t ever going to be awkward.

"Well…" Dean trailed off. "Do you have any questions for me about the place? Or about me?"

Castiel shook his head slightly and smiled. “I believe both you and the apartment will be more than satisfactory, should you wish to have me.”

Dean knew that he really should be asking more questions and getting more information, but instead he found himself nodding. “Yeah, I’d be glad to have you.”

"Very well. When would you like to draw up a contract?" Castiel asked.

"Uh…I dunno, sometime this week? I’ve never actually done that before." Dean scratched his head, looking a little lost.

"Neither have I," Castiel reassured him. "We can learn together."

"Sounds good, Cas," Dean replied with a smile.

"Cas?" Castiel asked, tilting his head again in befuddlement.

Dean looked contrite. “Sorry, just a nickname. Force of habit.”

"Hmm. I’ve never had a nickname." Castiel looked curious.

"Well, that’s what friends usually do," Dean offered.

"I am pleased to be your friend then, Dean," Castiel told him seriously.

Dean chuckled. “Likewise. Why don’t we grab a beer and get to know each other a little bit better?”

Castiel hesitated.

"Don’t tell me you’ve never had a beer," Dean said in surprise.

"I’ve never had occasion," Castiel admitted.

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. “Geez, Cas, what rock did you crawl out from under?” The man shot him a confused look, and Dean chuckled. “Never mind. Come on, I’ll show you my favorite place. Apparently I need to educate you!”

Castiel followed Dean out of the apartment, trailing behind his new roommate with amusement.


End file.
